User talk:Christophee/Archive 2
Okay It's done. Hope you like it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' Do you want any particular article to write? Or can I have a free run? Actually, I might start on fleshing out articles by adding Robot Histories like on Roadblock, Panic Attack and Berserk 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :I'm pretty much done with robot articles for the time being. I'm going to spend my time sorting out categories, creating articles for all the notable non-UK series and finishing my write-ups of the Series 7 heats. Christophee 03:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Articles with two robots Can I split articles up that have two robots on them, like Roadblock? There is no point putting them on the same article, and we can have articles about all of the teams that built the robots if possible/necessary. Hunterj '| My talk 19:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :We had a discussion about this a while back and decided to have them in the same article with different sections. If we were going to change it, we'd have to discuss it first, but I think most people on the Wiki like it the way it is, so I don't see it being changed for the time being. Christophee 23:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why can't I create or edit a template? It's just that I wish to create a template for the other notable robot articles so that they are not just flying around all over the place. However, I can't seem to create a template, nor can I edit any of the existing ones to use as a guide. CBFan 09:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea. Do you have the same problem on other Wikis or is it just this one? If its on every Wiki, you could ask on the central forum to try and get an answer. If its just this one, I really don't know what to suggest. Maybe ask one of the helpers. Christophee 14:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Toon Ganondorf...AGAIN! I'm sorry, but I can't work with him. He is just being stubborn and hard-headed. He's insistant that 259 gets its own article. I tried to explain to him why I didn't think it was, NUMEROUS times, and he posted this... but in the morning, I shall wake up, and undelete your 259 if you choose to keep trying. ...and then I find he's called me a Moron. I've tried, but this is getting TOO much! CBFan 09:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I have similar problems with you, but I keep them to myself. Did I ever complain when you insulted me, saying stuff like "BLOODY HELL!" or insulting me about my intelligence? You just chose to delete 259 because you think its insignificant. You have to realise that you are not the only one here, and you cannot speak for the entire wiki. I wrote those policies, so I know what violates them and what doesn't. Consider that 259 is a veteran competitor, was in one of the closest judges decisions ever (even Julia spoke with the judges), participated in UK vs Germany special, was one of the best one-man teams ever, and won an award for Best Design. I think that makes it more worthy than say, Mega Morg, who only ever won two battles, and won one battle between its other two robots. Thirdly, I apologise for calling you a moron, I assure you that it was stress and irritation. Two of my friends are badly injured in hospital, 200 people in our country have died in the last week because of arsonists lighting bushfires, I am working 12 hour days every day, and work is pilling up on me. I am sorry that stress caused me to react in an irritated way. Please also note that I didn't delete your complaint like you do, I just explained underneath. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' :No, but you did attempt to block me when I said "Bloody Hell", which is frankly rather stupid. It's not like I swore at you or anything. :Also, I did not simply decide "259 was insignificant because I say so". If you really wish to know, the reason I'm suggesting these robots is because I went through the process of tallying a robot based on how successful it was. It's, literally, a point system. Mega Morg got about 20 or so. 259 only got 10. It might have been OK had it made it to the Semi-Finals, but the matter is that they didn't. :And, to be honest, I could class a lot of your reasons as "so what?". Let me explain... *259 is a veteran fighter...but so is Warhog, and he's never going to get an article, considering he lost Round 1 of all three wars he competed in. Alternatively, so is Comengetorix, and he did BETTER than 259 overall. *259 competed in a special...by that logic, that means we need to create an article for a robot that competed in EVERY single special. 259 didn't even come close to winning. It wasn't even a very significant special. Had it been an annihilator, then yes. *259 lost to the closest judges decision...wrong. For a start, you can't prove it. Second of all, Firestorm 3 vs Razer/Hypno-Disc vs 101 is "the closest". The fact that 259 was immobilised defeats that completely. Also, Julia had LEFT by then. Anyone could tell it was clearly Phillipa. *The one man team thing...it's not about the team, it's about the robot. The. '''Robot. *And, as I've told you before, awards simply don't mean a thing. That's why I had goes at you when you kept insisting Derek, a robot that did nothing in both its years of fighting, should get an article. :There is method in my "madness". You need to understand that. But I will accept your apologies. CBFan 21:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC)